The present invention will be described below mainly in relation to aircraft radio. It goes without saying, however, that the present invention can also be used in any other field in which radio signals can be processed.
Aircraft radio is an important medium for air traffic controllers to be able to give individual aircraft detailed instructions. To do so, air traffic controllers are provided with controller workstations, which comprise a headset, a voice communication system and a radio device having a plurality of receivers.
In aircraft radio, amplitude-modulated signals having two sidebands are typically used. These signals are normally picked up by the receivers and forwarded to the relevant controller workstation.
In the process, the voice communication system of the controller workstation usually selects the signal of the receiver that receives the greatest signal level. This mechanism is also known as Best Signal Selection.